Conventionally, face-covering cosmetic sheets impregnated with cosmetic preparations such as face masks are known. Patent Document 1, for example, proposes a face mask made of a laminated non-woven fabric in which a hydrophilic fiber layer provided as an inner layer and a splittable conjugate fiber layer provided as at least one surface are combined into one and an ultrafine fiber layer serves as a skin contact surface.
Patent Document 2 proposes a water-soluble polymer-containing cosmetic composition for impregnation into a non-woven fabric including a sheath-core type conjugate fiber as a constituent fiber, containing an ethylene-vinyl alcohol copolymer as a sheath component.